


Good Girl Gone Bad/Bad Girl Gone Good

by SerArthurHeath



Series: Choices: Consequences [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Ride or Die! This story occurs post canon................After serving a 4 year sentence for Grand Theft Auto, Mona is free but has no idea how to move on, with her friends dead or fled and her opportunities tarnished by her criminal record.However a face from her past, the girl she gave up everything for and felt everything for, comes to help restart her life and her love.
Relationships: Mona/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Choices: Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140395
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post the end of RoD, using my MC (Roma) and where Mona is the LI.
> 
> It may progress into a longer narrative fic where Mona gets her life together. But the start is a one off romance/sex fic after some setting the scene

"Alright Rizk, your things are in the bag there. You can go after your last check and Brady here will fetch your documents."

_ Finally _ . Mona wasn't one to fixate on the future, or the past that the prison's insistence on using her old surname, dragged up from God knew where by the justice system, forced firmly into her mind. She had taken every day in this hellhole as it came, surviving, making sure she finished any fights she got caught in and didn't get caught in any fights she couldn't finish. She had stayed aloof but not haughty, away from any groups or gangs and the prison politics and had avoided either antagonising or ingratiating herself with any guards as she strove to run down the clock and get done as quickly as possible. But she had to admit that she had dreamed of hearing those words or ones like them every so often.

It had been harder than her first stint, mostly because it had been longer (because it wasn't her first stint), but also because she had lost something less superficial this time. Something she wasn't sure she'd get back. 

Still, now it was a possibility, and it's not like Roma hadn't kept in touch whilst she was behind bars, as surreptitiously as she could without endangering herself. She was amazed to be out so soon. 

_ 4 years…  _

The starting sentence for Grand Theft Auto was 16 months to 3 years as a felony, bumped up by a year for her previous sentence, but made even worse due to the complexity and violence associated with her arrest. Getting lifesaving surgery only to wake up to a police escort had been a cruel, yet delicious irony that Mona could appreciate. She'd had it coming. Less so than the Brotherhood, true. Even though she'd joined them, in part to keep herself on top but largely, she had admitted to herself in private, to put her in a position to protect Roma over any of the others. In the end she'd had to go further and took that bullet for her, the most redeeming, and stupidest, moment of her life. None of her previous crimes had been violent but they had been numerous and she couldn't complain when the LA law courts, despite her sex and her young age, had put her away for 8 years.

She had been amazed that, thanks in part to her resisting every urge to resist and bite back at a prison system that she knew she deserved to be stuck in but that was still so callous and punitive and just left criminals and kids with no other option but to go further down their path. She had had to bite down on every instinct, to be the "good girl" without being a target either for wardens trying to exploit her weakness or inmates jealous of her good standing or wanting something of their own. Not that she hadn't knocked heads, when people pushed too far which some people always would, or when some of the ladies tried to be too insistent with their affections - she had no intention, whatever her urges stuck in here without a lay for 1500 days and little chance to relieve herself, of sharing hers with anyone here. But there was a way to do it without causing trouble, and she was proud that she'd tread that line well.

More credit had to go to her young lawyer, Becca Davenport, God knew why she'd taken so much pity on her, and the deal she'd helped curate, working with LAPD, and specially appointed agent Dave Reyes, to help uncover the depth of the Brotherhood's corruption of the police service. Anyway. In for 8 years, out in 4 was an incredible stroke of luck, or result or hard work or whatever. She'd barely been broken at all, too, just a few bruises physically and a lot of boredom, as opposed to the previous 12 month stay that had shattered what remained of the idealist Lisa's betrayal and abandonment had battered and left a hard, unfeeling facade of scars over a still sore but now apathetic core.  _ Some wounds don't heal. But we handle them better. _ Some of those scars had been softening before everything went wrong.  _ Not sure I can afford to let that happen again. _

At last the warden returned with her pieces of paper, ones with her true new identity as well as the name she'd lost when Lisa had left her to take that fall in the Bronx, and she'd abandoned it before her parents, who'd made their disappointment and very un-Muslim lack of forgiveness clear, had a chance to disown her.  _ Own your mistakes, and always strike first _ . It had been the first time she'd realized that truth. And the last time she saw her family, though their fleeting messages had demonstrated she was still a pariah, as much for her choice of a girlfriend back then as for the fact she was a felon.

_ All those identities, all those parts of me, are doubly tarnished now, with this seal of dishonesty, a thief's mark. And I've lost the closest to a family I've ever had.  _

She had suppressed that truth as much as she could for the past few years, that was why she had taken each day at a time truly. Kaneko, who wasn't her father or like a father but had pragmatically saved her and whisked her away to LA and her new life away from jail, he was dead. Gone forever. Logan was still on the run, from the few rumours she had heard, maybe out of California for good. Colt was carving out a name for himself in San Fran. She hadn't exactly left on ideal terms with either. She had no idea where Ximena was, or Toby. And Roma…

"Ok Rizk, your ride home is here."

What? Mona had been expecting a public transport journey carrying all of her stuff and then a desperate struggle to tie things together in the crappy temporary apartment that had been picked out for her until she could, God knows how given it would not exactly help her look good to her parole officer, find an old contact to crash with. She had thought she might even need to disappear sooner rather than later, whether she wanted to return to crime or not. The parole service was giving her a little practical help trying to find her feet but it was nominal and her accounts were pretty dry after all her ill-gotten gains had been seized. She'd basically been expecting to start from scratch, with no friends, the opposite of good references and no resources. When she'd been bailed out, after her parents had refused, she'd had Kaneko's help. When she'd been convicted before, she'd had Kaneko's help. He was gone, courtesy of the gang's last big job, so who was here to help her out now?

She stepped outside, working through the possibilities in her mind. Had Colt or Logan come back? Were Ximena or Toby in the area, and was she forgiven? Or was this an old enemy from another gang, or a last vestige of Brotherhood? 

Then she froze. 

The car waiting outside to greet her was one she recognised. Not just the model: 1998 Shokai Fourier, a nimble machine that plenty of rich kids used for street racing and gangs used for vaguely subtle get-aways. That wouldn't work with this particular vehicle though.

No, the paint job and licence plate were etched into her memory. She had helped paint this car, had ridden in it and seen it in their base a hundred times.

Vibrant Barbie pink, it was so energetic and feminine and unmistakable that nobody would ever thing it were used for illegitimate means: nobody would be insane enough to break the law in something so lurid and obvious and the colouring screamed "girly girl."

But break the law it had. Well, its driver had, under Mona's tutelage amongst others. 

She forced her gaze away from the neon bodywork to another chassis, just as recognisable though it had filled out in a good way. Four years have been kind to her at least. The posture was the same though, and the long, trim torso, the toned legs… 

As her eyes snapped up to the face she knew would be looking dead at her but still made her heart leap, the gorgeous young woman her stare connected with smiled at her. 

"Hey Mona. Surprise!" 

Someone had stuck around for her, despite not visiting (at Mona's insistence and her lawyer's) and only scanty messaging. 

The girl she would have died for, all grown up.

Roma Delgado was her lift home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Baby, let's get you in the car and out of here."

This wasn't the time to ask more questions, or to point out how stupid picking Mona up, especially in this car, was for Roma, a supposedly clever person.  _ No, best not give the police any clues to tar her, perfect record and cop daddy won't do shit if people stare hard at the evidence, and if I act like anything is weird, these guards will want a closer look before either of us go anywhere. _

She got in, the familiarity of the passenger seat stunning, though they had driven far more often with Mona behind the wheel. 

As the door swung closed, Mona took another good look at the beautiful face just a foot away from her, half-focussed on pulling out as she started to chat. It was unbelievable that she'd just learnt to drive 4 years ago given the casual grace with which she commanded the Shokai, like it was a well trained beast obedient to her every whim. 

She was even more beautiful than Mona remembered. Her callow adorable naivety had mostly vanished, leaving, remarkably, an aura that was much more mature but somehow still radiated innocence. The baby fat of her cheeks was gone, her beauty no longer that of an adolescence, one that in all honesty Mona, 23 at the time, should have known better than to corrupt at age 19. What was left was a beauty that had bloomed with confidence, full of vitality and sharp intelligence. Those eyes were still the same, though. The ghost of the child Mona had possibly loved was still visible, pure kindness and empathy, held in hazel orbs that seemed almost gold in the right light.

_ Man I've got it bad. I don't even know if she's still at all interested.  _ Mona felt her body react to the woman's presence as it hadn't in years.  _ It's obviously been too long since I had any.  _ It didn't help that Mona hardly had to use her imagination at all here. She had explored this body, she  **had** corrupted Roma and relished her moans and little responses as she'd taught her what sex was, how amazing a woman could be. The fact that her assets, both her front bumpers and her rear, had grown out just made her more eager to investigate the differences 4 years made.

The poorly suppressed beginnings of lewd thought were dispelled though as Roma spoke to her. 

"So. Been a while. I'm really sorry I couldn't visit."

That caused a spark of anger and fear to flicker as Mona remembered why she hadn't visited and how this collection, welcome as it was, undermined that. 

"There's no need to apologise for what was  **my** idea, Roma. Even the letters from 'Riya' you delivered, even with their little codes and harmless content, even that was a bit risky. But picking me up, in front of the justice system, after we've both hidden your involvement in all this… I thought you were meant to be smarter than this. I can't believe a clever college girl," the spark had kindled, the fear for Roma fuelling the fury, and, though it hurt her, Mona wasn't able to keep her voice free from a heated bitterness in those words, "could be so fucking stupid!"

Silence. She hadn't meant to raise her voice that much and hadn't meant to swear but it was done now. At least it might drive Roma off so Mona's resolve didn't get a workout. She was graduating from a prestigious school, untouched by all this, a state Mona had desperately tried to keep. Even if the case didn't reflect back on her, she was too good for Mona, and any association with an ex-con lesbian with no friends and no family was gonna ruin her life.

Still, that silence made her sad, the anger all burnt out now, feeling a different, empty fear and an acrid acceptance. Mona didn't want to be alone, for all she pretended, but she knew that was her destiny.

When Roma did speak, several minutes later, it was icy. "You've been through a surprise and you're worried about me, so I'll pretend you never shouted at me, and forgive you for deciding to make all my decisions about the risks I take with my life, Mona. Now, shall we start again?" It had evened out to her usual gentle calm by the end, unrattled and spiteless. Mona felt, in an almost unprecedented reaction, abashed. People being overprotective and not letting her make her own decisions was what led her into getting involved with a criminal gang in the first place.  _ Well, that and Logan’s goddamn manipulativeness. _ She was not going to forgive that boy easily.  _ The least I can do is let her make her own decisions now. She’s an adult, Mona, with a degree and everything. Stop assuming you know better than her how she should live her life, like everyone else has. _

“Roma, I’m sorry…”

Those rich caramel eyes turned to her, burnished globes of copper that sent sparks through Mona. “Hey, I said I forgave you already. I get why you’re worried. But it’s fine. The Brotherhood case is closed, Mona. They’ve given up on the boys, they caught Salazar anyway, and nobody is looking for me. Even if they did, dad has my back and yours. He knows I’m here. He took some talking into it, but he sees that if you’re gonna give back to society you need someone to give you a chance.” Here she gave a shy smile, eyes back on the road as she weaved down the side-streets fluidly. “Course, he doesn’t know quite how intimate our history is or he might have balked at us being stuck alone in a car for an hour together.”

_ That was flirting, and I’m going to latch on, but there’s a lot to unpack here first. Where are we going that’s an hour away? What’s happened whilst I’ve been inside? And how does Roma think she’s going to transform me into an upstanding citizen? _ She was desperate, after so long starved of meaningful human contact, and surprised at herself, so independent and solitary, to be feeling it, to find out what Roma had been up to in more than scraps of information snuck into letters written under a pseudonym in hints and allusions.

First she wanted to get one last fear off her chest though. “People won’t ask questions even with you driving this car? Conspicuous, no? And stolen, as I’m sure you must have guessed even back then. I’m amazed the police and especially your dad let you keep it.” That drew a laugh, at her but so rich and melodic, soft and sweet like a waterfall of honey, that it only made Mona feel… lighter? This was dangerous: she’s forgotten how helpless it made you feel to have your emotions in the hands of another, for them to have such power over you. She’d always fled that, but then she’d stopped running from Roma hadn’t she?

“Mona, they didn’t let me keep this car at all! I wouldn’t have been silly enough to try, even fresh-faced Roma had learnt by the time you guys were finished with me. No, they sold it in the police sale, like they do with all the stolen cars whose owners are untrackable. And a few years later, I hunted it down and I bought it with the cash I’ve been saving with my side jobs. I own it, legally. It meant too much to me to leave in the hands of some stranger. Got it for a bargain too, but then to me it’s priceless.”

They had stopped, parked up on some street somewhere, though they had travelled nowhere near an hour yet. The elegant angel her little girl had grown into was looking straight at her again, her gaze gentle but full of heat. “It reminds me of you. You didn’t expect me to pick you up? You can’t have thought I’d abandon you after everything we’ve been through.”

_ I’d hoped not. But I’ve been let down, abandoned before… _

She couldn’t say that. She didn’t have to: Roma knew the story and Mona could see that she saw it in her face. “Oh, Mona. What we had, it wasn’t just a fling to me, and I think it wasn’t for you either. I wasn’t going to forget you in 4 years, and if there’s one thing I know, and I’m going to teach you that you deserve, it’s loyalty.” 

Mona found her usual snark and managed a smirk. “I hope you haven’t been wasting your College years ‘saving yourself for me’. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t missed you and thought about you all this time, but I’ll be pretty pissed off if you’ve missed out on the college experience with all the eligible guys who must be chasing after you. The whole point of this was to let you live your life, not end up tied up with me.”

That made Roma grin, as she leaned in coyly. “I think we both know I wasn’t doing anything with any of the guys.” Their lips met, Roma’s melting into hers, the taste of them immediately familiar despite the time between kisses. Heat rushed to Mona’s cheeks and to her loins, her breath stolen away as her body connected to her old lover’s, to a soul that had opened her up in a way she had never expected again. When they parted, Roma was flushed and breathless too, her hazel eyes a darker hue as her pupils widened and drank in Mona’s face. “I’ve not been stashing myself away, Mona. I’ve had a few experiences with some girls, sometimes more than once, because sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. But I have been saving myself, my time, for you.No relationships, because it would be unfair on those women to be a stop-gap. Everything has just been practice. I didn’t want you to think I had put my life on hold for you, and I didn’t want you to be the only one who had any idea of what they were doing, but I want to pick up where we left off. You can grade me on what I’ve learned if you like.”

The mix of the innocent, test-driven old Roma and this sexy, confident new woman was driving her crazy, enough to wipe away all her worries, and she swooped in for a second kiss, intense and hungry and long, trying to make up for every moment missed together. For the duration of it she felt the distinction between the two of them meld and blur, and time became meaningless. Eventually, gasping for air, Roma pulled away. “That’s enough for now. We’ve got to get home, then we can catch up properly.”

‘Home’ was Roma’s rented college flat, currently empty aside from Roma as her flatmate, a female medical student she had met in the track and field squad at Langston University (“just a friend, I promise”), was in Singapore on her elective, where prospective docs went to work in another country for a while at the end of their training. “I asked if you could stay, and she said yes as long as you didn’t nab her bed. So, it’s a choice between sharing with me or taking the couch, I’m afraid!”

It was an hour away, and gave them the time to quickly get each other up to speed. Mona gave a brief description of what prison had been like, but made it clear she wasn’t really ready to examine it in depth yet. She was far more interested in what Roma had been doing with her time.

Nailing life, it seemed. She was graduating shortly,  _ summa cum laude _ , which meant doing really damn well in latin, majoring in Electrical Engineering, and was thinking between taking up a job offer from one of the companies she had interned with at the end of her course or taking on a Masters degree. Her dad had helped with college costs but she’d worked hard throughout the terms and holidays to save up money of her own. She had seen Ximena and Toby a few times, it turned out, but had almost no contact with Colt after he’d tried to recruit her, or Logan. “Word has it he’s still on the run. Getting caught was probably the better deal on balance, Mona. I’m not convinced I’ve forgiven him yet, anyway.”

Finally they drew up to Roma’s apartment. “Come on in.”

“You don’t have to put me up you know. I’m sure I can find somewhere to stay.”

“It’s up to you. I don’t want to impose my help on you, but you’re welcome if you need it. I really, really like you Mona. You helped me when I needed it, then protected me. I want to help you if you’ll let me.”

_ Yeah. I know. And you’ll derail your perfect life to do so, and I’ll still have no prospects. _

“Roma, I appreciate the help. And I really want to see how things can go between us. But I’m trash, Roma. You’re too good for me, and I don’t want to hold you back.”

A sigh. “I knew you’d say something like that. Come on, inside. I’m not going to force anything on you, but if we are going to talk we should do it inside.”

The apartment was small but well-kept, with a tidy kitchen connecting straight to an open plan diner/lounge, a shared bathroom and two bedrooms. There were, surprisingly, car posters in several locations, a PS4 linked up to the TV and, less surprisingly, plushy animal toys on the couch.

Mona took a seat whilst Roma made them both coffees. She waited for the younger woman to speak up. After another sigh and a pause, once they were both sitting facing each other over the breakfast table, Roma opened her mouth. "Mona, whether you accept my help or my ideas is up to you, but whether you're good enough for me is up to me. You don't get to decide that, and neither does my dad. The US justice system definitely doesn't. And I think you are, I'm willing to take that chance, but I want you to let me help you."

"Roma, I've just gotten out of prison for the second time. I'm one of LA's most notorious low-lifes. I have zero prospects, nobody is gonna want to employ me, most of my talents risk me ending back up in jail or dead, and I can't drag you into that and I can't offer you nothing."

  
  


Roma raised an eyebrow, not upset or angry, but certainly not impressed. "Right. Well, I'd rather you didn't end up in jail again or dragging me into danger, but I can handle whatever comes if someone else starts something. As for prospects, of course you don't have any yet, but we can work together to sort that out. You have transferable skills. You can drive better than anyone else I've ever met. You're a killer mechanic and technician too. The references are tougher but the police can help you there - you have helped them, dad says. And Detective Reyes, you made an impression on him, and as his national investigation team is a new one under his thumb, him and some ex-Texas Ranger, he can pick his members no matter their background. And he mentioned he can use your skills as well as your knowledge, as motor theft is a huge part of the case series they are cracking."

Mona didn't know that Reyes had been interested in working further with her. The consultation she'd done was all around the Brotherhood and its infiltration of the LAPD. For whatever reason, possibly linked to their joint success in a recent spate of murders, one in police custody, and an attempted cover-up that had followed it, they'd picked Hollywood Cop Detective Reyes and his new partner to lead, and they'd worked with other police squads to weed out the corruption rotting away at the service's roots. She'd been happy to help with anything that hurt the Brotherhood, to be honest, but she wasn't sure about working with the cops longer term. Still she couldn't dismiss job offers out of hand right now.

"See, the world's not over. And I can support us until then. Just talk to the detective if he comes asking. You are good enough for them and for me. Unless you think I'm stupid about that too?"

That was uttered with a hint of danger. "Of course not. But we'd only just started to know each other, in both ways. It's a little soon to be putting yourself out there for me.*

Smirk. "I'm a risk taker. Besides, that's a little rich from you, Miss 'take a bullet for you'. I want to give this a shot, and see where it takes us." She leaned in closer, the coconut aroma of her shampoo wafting into Mona's nostrils. "Besides, I've not been able to stop thinking about you, how gorgeous and strong and mysterious you are and how good that night was, for four years."

She leant in for another kiss, letting Mona finish the approach, waiting just out of touch. Mona responded, aggressively pushing forward that last inch to capture Roma’s mouth and part her ready lips with her tongue, giving into temptation wholeheartedly for a moment before withdrawing to examine Roma’s face, serious and winsome in harmony. 

“Roma, this is going to get complicated. You are magnetic to me, always were even when you were hopelessly naive and tagging along with a gang I thought you had no place in. But we didn’t know each other that long. Sure, we fucked and it was great, and I blew your world, but never had a proper relationship. It’s a big gamble to run headlong into this, especially for you, after so long. I’m not exactly renowned as the girlfriend, stick-around type.”

*Snort* Roma had the audacity to roll her eyes.  _ You go to jail for years and look what happens to a girl’s sass. I’m gonna have to remember to put her back in her place and remind her who’s boss _ . “Mona, you sure went out of your way to be romantic if I was just a lay to you, you even took me to Prom, as a wanted criminal. Don’t bullshit me into thinking you don’t care and you can’t pull off a relationship. Maybe those other girls didn’t have enough to keep you captured after you got your heart broken, but I’m pretty confident I’ve got your interest and your affection.”

Her voice lowered to a whisper.

“We can talk about the other stuff, life, where we go next, all of that tomorrow. Right now, this evening, I want us to enjoy the day together. Your freedom. Good food. A movie. And, if you want, let’s confuse things with sex. I can wait, but I also don’t need to think about whether I want it - 4 years was plenty long enough for that.”

  
  


Well, after all those days of just her own hand for very occasional release, Mona wasn’t going to refuse that kind of offer.  _ No strings attached sex it won’t be - the strings and the baggage already exists here. But there’s no harm in having fun, seeing how we could be together, and taking things from there. Besides, she’s right - I’ve caught feelings for her. Denying myself fun with a beautiful woman because I’m too interested in her is a bit too much like self-flagellation.  _

“Alright, it was a hard sell, but you’ve convinced me. I  **will** have fun with an amazing, sexy woman, though she is a right smartass these days. First, I want a shower, and a bath if you have one. I could soak myself for hours - prison isn’t exactly comfort central. Wipe that grin off your face, kid. I’m still the resident adult and the boss of you.”

“Yes ma’am!” The grin didn’t narrow one bit despite that, though Mona’s eyes did.  _ Ma’am?!  _ Still, she let it go and had a long, luxurious and world-changing bath, changing into clothes Roma laid out for her (“I bought a couple of things in your size, you don’t have to keep them”) and then the best lunch she could remember, simple waffles and bacon but so much better than prison fare. As they polished it off, Mona having seconds, she asked, half-teasing:

“So what’s next on the freedom tour schedule? The movie you offered? A drive? Or you going to jump my bones already?”

Somehow the smile on Roma’s face was devoid of smugness. “Whatever you like, boss” Ok, that word had a bit of attitude behind it, but also rang with a genuine flirty tone of submission. 

Mona sidled closer, the familiarity of Roma's closeness already startlingly natural after so long apart. Even ignoring the attraction, spending time with Roma just felt… right. Light. Comfortable, in an alluring, dangerous way. Just being near her was… pleasant. A word Mona hadn't really applied to things before. 

_ I can't say no to that face _ . The weight of her feelings, and the barriers she'd put up to protect her tender, scalded heart, the fear of not being good enough, something she hadn't cared about for as long as she could recall, they all melted into a vulnerable mess when Roma smiled.  _ Hell, if she thinks I can be a better person and wants me to be one, I can't say no to that either.  _

A part of her smacked her dazzled mind out of its stupor.  _ Mona, snap out of it, you're a big bad butch, not some sappy bottom. Roma's as femme as they come and called you boss, she wants some authority from you. At least play the part if you can't actually be the tough girl she fell for. _

Another part of her knew it was more complicated than that, but in times of stress she'd always gravitated to simple. She found her commanding voice from deep within and used it to breathe in her lover's ear, the words whispered but still hanging in the electric air. "Well, why don't I take you into  **our** room and put you through your paces? I'm intrigued to see what you've learnt whilst mummy has been away." 

She cringed internally, thinking the use of "mummy" had gone too far, but to her delight Roma blushed and twirled a curl of hair in her fingers. Her eyes were gem-bright though, and despite the heat on her cheeks her expression was mischievous. 

"Lots, mummy. Most of all, I've learnt that my rebellious phase is over. I don't want to try being a bad girl any more. I want to be a good girl more than anything, especially for you." 

With that, Mona's jaw hanging open as she watched, Roma swayed suggestively and seductively into her room.


End file.
